Friedhof von Rabenflucht
Der Friedhof von Rabenflucht ist im Dämmerwald zu finden. Allgemeines Der Friedhof und die Stillen Gärten sind von Untoten besetzt. Allerdings nur noch vereinzelt, denn nach dem Fall der Dämmerwaldgeißel und des Totenbeschwörers Morbent Teufel keimt wieder Hoffnung auf in den Herzen der Menschen. Wissenswertes Dymâr von Rabenflucht, ein Ritter seiner Majestät und zurückgekehrt aus Kalimdor, sorgt sich um die Sicherheit seines Erbes. Zur "Bekämpfung" der blutrünstigen Worgen empfing Dymâr eine Gesandtschaft aus Gilneas, die anschließend damit beschäftigt war, den Worgen ihren Verstand und ihr Gewissen mit Hilfe von Alchemie zurückzugeben. Mit dem Einzug der Worgenwissenschaftler und Händler entsandte das Königreich auch einen Greifenmeister. Mit einer Flugverbindung ins ganze Königreich und ins Schlingendorntal, mit der Unterstützung der Worgen und den Soldaten der zwei Regimenter der Nachtwache konnte Rabenflucht sich mit den Jahren wieder in eine blühende Gemeinde verwandeln. Doch Gerüchte machten den Umlauf, dass die Umgebung von Rabenflucht von einigen Revolutionären und Schwarzmagiern als Unterschlupf genutzt wurde. Allerdings zeigten sich diese Geschichten nach einer Untersuchung, angeordnet von Sir Dymâr, als nicht bewahrheitet. WoW: Legion - Priesterkampagne In WoW: Legion werden Abenteurer im Rahmen der Priesterkampagne von Alonsus Faol im Netherlichttempel auf den Friedhof von Rabenflucht in den Dämmerwald geschickt. Dort sollten sie helfen, den Kult der Vergessenen Schatten wiederherzustellen. Vergessene Schatten Der Kult der Vergessenen Schatten musste sich erheben, damit eine Prophezeiung des Prophet Velen zum Leben zu erweckt werden konnte. Die Priester fanden die verbliebenen Anhänger auf dem Friedhof, wo sie sich in der Nähe des Grabs ihres Anführers auf hielten. Also machten sich die Priester auf den Weg zum Friedhof von Rabenflucht und stießen dort auf Micah und Odessa Belford. Diese beiden wunderten sich über den Besuch der Priester im Auftrag von Alonsus Faol, hatte er doch noch nie viel Interesse am Kult gezeigt. Quest 110: Vergessene Schatten Geheimnisse der Leere Micah Belford erzählte, dass die meisten glaubten, ihre Anführerin Natalie Seline wegen ihres Glaubens ermordet worden sei. Doch sie kannte ihr Schicksal und schickte ihren Geist in die Leere, an einen Ort, der nur ihr selbst bekannt war. Um ihn wiederzuerlangen, benötigten die Abenteurer allerdings Natalies Tagebuch von Zwielichtlord Urgrok zurück. Nur so konnten sie Natalies Geist wiederfinden. Quest 110: Secrets of the Void Die Leere wartet Micah Belford erkannte Natalies Tagebuch sofort wieder. Der Eintrag wurde in Eile gekritzelt, aber die Botschaft war klar: Der Zauber in diesem Tagebuch führte die Abenteurer zu Natalies Geist. Allerdings musste er zuvor an einem Altar der Schatten bezwungen werden. Also machten sich die Priester auf in die Katakomben unter dem Friedhof von Rabenflucht. Dort suchten sie nach einem Altar der Schatten und lasen vor Ort aus Natalies Tagebuch, um in die Leere zu gelangen. Nachdem sie es geschafft hatten, ihren Geist wiederzufinden und zu bezwingen, konnten sie schließlich Natalie Seline retten und den Kult der Vergessenen Schatten wiederherstellen. Quest 110: Die Leere wartet Anwachsende Schatten Die Nachricht von Natalie Selines Rückkehr verbreitete sich schnell unter denen, die ihren Glauben teilten. Bald würde ganz Azeroth den Aufstieg der Schatten sehen. Und was auch immer die Konklave plante, Natalie hoffte, dass die Priester dort den Kult der Vergessenen Schatten weiterhin als Verbündete sahen. So kehrte sie gemeinsam mit den Abenteurern zu Alonsus Faol im Netherlichttempel zurück. Quest 110: Anwachsende Schatten Personen * Bibbers - Ein verängstigter Mann, der sich am Friedhof versteckt und ein Tagebuch schreibt. * Calvinius * Dymâr von Rabenflucht * Einbalsamierer - Ein Alchemist, der des Todes seiner Frau wegen dem Wahnsinn und der Schwarzen Magie verfiel. * Micah Belford - Anhänger vom Kult der Vergessenen Schatten. * Morbent Teufel - Ein Totenbeschwörer, der den dunklen Reitern angehört. * Morgan Ladimore - Einst ein Paladin mit Frau und Kindern, wurde er durch eine tragische Geschichte zum Untoten. * Odessa Belford - Anhänger vom Kult der Vergessenen Schatten. Galerie Friedhof von Rabenflucht.jpg|Friedhof von Rabenflucht Verwandte Themen Forscherliga-Tenor Quellen Category:Dämmerwald